mk adventures
by IamDarkCatCute1
Summary: shao kahn hace el mayor desastre en los mundos, nuestros guerreros que sobrevivieron deben estar en el palacio de shao kahn hasta que todo se arregle,lo cual habrá muchas aventuras,pelea,romance,misterio,humor y otras cosas mas todo aquí en mk adventures


Hola lectores! aquí Darkcatcute1 devuelta,espero que les guste,eh cambiado algunas cosas y agradecimientos a los usuarios Igfield y Hakendo mitsuronairi que me apoyaron a seguir con esta historia. Bueno sin más préambulos aquí el tercer capítulo de mk adventures.

Capítulo 3:

-Oh vamos Noob,llevas desde el segundo capítulo abrazando esa almohada-dice Smoke algo hartado.

-Jamás,es alconchonadita,suave,huele a nuevo,es blanca y ...y- Noob se queda dormido.

-¿No quieres ir a tomas un cafe?-invita Smoke.

-Ñaa que flojera, ve tu,yo me quedo aquí tengo sueño- se vuelve a dormir.

-Emm,esta bien,nos vemos luego-termina Smoke y se va directo a la cocina.

Mientras Noob duerme,en el otro lado del palacio están Khameleon y Chameleon planeando como sera la fiesta.

-¿Que no ya hicimos una fiesta en la piscina?-pregunta chameleon a su hermana.

-No, esa no era una fiesta,la verdadera fiesta es mejor aún,pero para eso debemos atraerlos- despues de decir aquello khameleon le guiñe un ojo a Chameleon.

-¿Atraerlos?-pregunta Chameleon.

-¡Si! ¡atraerlos!-le guiñe por segunda vez Khameleon a su hermano.

-¿Atraerlos? ¿a que te refieres con eso?- sigue preguntando Chameleon sin entender a lo que refiere su Khameleon.

-¡Que acaso no entiendes la palabra! ¡A-TRA-ER-LOS!-grita Khameleon ya comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Si la entiendo pero no entendí a lo que refieres!- grita Chameleon en respuesta.

-¡Eres tonto o te haces!-responde Khameleon aún más fuerte.

-¡Aquí la tonta eres tú!-responde Chameleon ya empujando a su hermana.

-¡No me empujes!-Khameleon le devuelve el empujón

-¡ENTONCES PORQUE TU EMPUJAS!- grita Chameleon.

-¡DEJA DE EMPUJARME PEDAZO DE MIERD- Khameleon es interrumpida.

-¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA PEDAZOS DE EXCREMENTO CON PATAS,QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO!- grita scorpion enojado desde la habitación de hombres.

-¡VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTATE FLOJO!- grita Chameleon amenanzando a Scorpion

Scorpion al escuchar esto sale de la habitación de hombres,ve a Chameleon y saca su mascara mostrando su calavera en llamas.

-Oh...mierda-dice Chameleon asustado.

Derrepente viene Cyrax que apreta un botón y despúes se escucha una canción que empieza -¡MORTAL KOMBAT!-.

Mientras,en la cocina,esta Sektor y Smoke hablando de... cosas de hombres, y liu kang escuchando su conversación.

-¡Entonces le tomé una foto y me abofeteó, y yo le dije "oye,era solo una foto" y despúes me dijo pervertido-dice Sektor sobandose su cara.

-Pero a todo esto ¿en que parte le tomaste la foto?-pregunta Smoke.

-Ha pues,dos de sus tetas y una de su trasero- responde sektor confiado.

Smoke suspira al escuchar la respuesta de Sektor.

-Pero el lado bueno es que aún tengo las fotos-dice Sektor sacando las fotos tratando de guiñarle un ojo a Smoke pero Smoke no entiende y le queda mirando raro.

-¿emmm por que me miras?,¿que?,¡¿tengo algo en la cara?!- dice Smoke y tocando su cara desesperado.

Sektor intenta una vez más en tratar de guiñarle el ojo a Smoke acercándose aún más a este,pero el resultado es lo mismo.

-...¡YA SEKTOR! ¡ME ASUSTAS!¡QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE TENGO!- grita Smoke.

-Nada solo te estaba guiñando el ojo y ver las FOTOS que tengo- Sektor muestra las fotos presumiendole a Smoke.

-aaah...¡hey!¡yo no soy tan roto como tu!¡crees que me gustaría ver esas fotos!-dice Smoke indignado.

-Estas...¿SE-GU-RO?-dice Sektor en tono algo pervertido.

Smoke queda en silencio y se acerca lentamente a Sektor -emm psss,dame algunas- le susurra a Sektor.

-Ustedes si que son raros-dice Liu kang algo molesto.

-Mejor come un pan- dice Sektor y le mete un pan a la boca de Liu kang.

Liu kang escupe el pan -¿que tipo de chicas estan?- pregunta Liu.

-Tengo algunas de Sonya,otras de Jade,Mileena,Sareena emm Kitana y- Sektor es interrumpido.

-¡COMO QUE TIENES UNAS DE KITANA!-dice Liu kang molesto.

-¡MORTAL KOMBAT!- se escucha en una voz (esta vez no es la canción).

-¿Sub-zero? ¿que no frost te dio una paliza y te saco volando?-dice Smoke

-Pues si,pero como me pateo tan lejos que llegue a la luna por accidente creo que aplasté a un astronauta y tomé su nave y porfin regrese aquí-dice Sub-zero en un tono casi loco.

-Emm,creo que frost te golpeo bastante fuerte-responde Smoke alejándose un poco de Sub-zero.

En el cuarto de chicas,Kitana y Jade se maquillan,Sareena,Kia y Jakaata chismoseando y hablando de chicos ,Mileena jugando con su oso de peluche y las demás durmiendo o hablando entre ellas.

-¡Pero que tipo tan pervertido!-dice Jade en un tono de enojo.

-¡Si! ese robot se llevó un boleto para una paliza...¡y bien fuerte!- dice Kitana al terminar la frase y hace sonar sus puños.

-Estoy de acuerdo,cuentas conmigo-dice Jade.

-¡Y conmigo!-dice tanya.

-¡Con nosotras también!-añade sareena.

-¡yo y osito también queremos participar!-dice mileena mostrando su osito.

Mientras las chicas planean la golpiza o la masacre que le harán al pobre el otro lado del palacio se encuentra Khameleon decorando las cosas para la fiesta,en ese momento llega Reptile.

-_¡Por los dioses la chica de mi sueños esta aquí y no hay nadie más puede ser el momento perfecto!...pero...¿que le puedo decir para llamarle la antención?_-piensa Reptile.

Se acerca a Khameleon ya todo sonrojado,pero antes de decir una palabra es interrumpido por Khameleon.

-Y tu que-dice Khameleon en un tono bruto.

-Nada solo...tu sabes...¿cosas de chicos?-Reptile responde con algo de inseguridad.

-Emm si claro,oye,¿estas ocupado en alguna cosa?-pregunta Khameleon.

-Este no porque...¡digo,dejame ver en mi agenda!- Reptile saca su agenda y en todas las paginas dice "NADA" -bueno es tu día de suerte porque tengo hoy libre y...¿para que sería la pregunta?- dice en un tono galán.

-Bueno es que...quería saber si ...¿te gustaría bailar conmigo en esta fiesta?-dice Khameleon algo sonrojada.

Reptile quedó casi en shock al escuchar tal petición ¿la chica de sus sueños le pide una cita?.En ese momento se desmaya.

-¡¿REPTILE,ESTAS BIEN?!-dice Khameleon asustada.

Justo en ese momento Reptile reacciona.

-¡¿Ya me morí?! creo que veo un angel-dice Reptile despertandose.

-¡Claro que no imbecil! quedaste en shock por lo de mi pregunta-responde Khameleon.

-Ha pues...¿cual era la pregunta?-dice Reptile rascandose su cabeza.

-La pregunta era que- antes que Khameleon termine la frase es interrumpida por Chameleon que va entrando lleno de moretones,rasguños,quemaduras y mordiscos.

-Wow ¿que tan duro fue la golpiza?-pregunta Khameleon.

-Esto no es lo que tu piensas,lo que paso fue-

FLASHBACK

-¡Te arrepentiras por esa amenaza idiota!-dice Scorpion ya bastante enojado.

-Uy si tengo miedo mira como tiemplo-dice Chameleon en tono de burla y despúes se rie.

-¡Te ganaste un boleto a tu muerte!-dice Scorpion más enojado que nunca.

La pelea comienza con Scorpion que lanza su spear y diciendo la tipica frase "GET OVER HERE" Chamaleon la esquiva con una voltereta y rapidamente lanza una bola de fuego que le llega a Scorpion,antes que Scorpion responda,aparece Ermac.

-¡Callense los dos que no ven que estamos durmiendo y ustedes con sus pendejadas molestandonos!- al terminar la frase Ermac ocupa su telekinesis empujando a Chameleon que por desgracia destras de Chameleon había una escalera,Chameleon cae.

-¡NO,MIERDA,MIERDA,MIERDA,MIERDA!-grita al caer.

Scorpion y Ermac aprecian como Chameleon sufre.

-Ñee yo volvere a dormir-dice Scorpion,bosteza y se va.

-Estamos de acuerdo-Ermac se dirige a la habitación de hombre a volver a dormir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,cualquier duda en los reviews y...si,no es tan cómica,si me quieren dar alguna idea se los agradecería mucho bueno si despide Darkcatcute1.


End file.
